op_luffys_fleet_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luffy’s new age chapter 2
Luffy’s new age chapter 2 ()(I don’t own one piece)() Chapter 2: iron club alvida ()()()() It had been 2 week’s sein’s they left Fusa village(the town in the last chapter) they were desisting on how to get some money Luffy said “we should get rid of some pirates”. Makino agreed then they saw some pirate’s raiding a trade ship and sailing a way. Makino said “If we fallow them we may find there hideout, then we can raid them wile there head’s are down”. Luffy agreed and they fallow the pirates. ()()()() As the pirate’s where unloading there hall Luffy went to the island. The pirate crew was the crew of iron club Alvida. As Luffy was sneaking a round he saw a boy with pink hare, glasses, a white shirt and short’s, being beaten by some of Alvida’s crew. Luffy remembered that the maries gave out a fee of 250$ for unnamed pirate’s (250$ each). Luffy beat-up the pirate’s and tied them up. The boy intradoses him self “hi my name is coby” luffy smiled and said “My name is monkey d Luffy hi” Coby then asked “ why are you here anyway” Luffy said “Well I am going to be the king of the pirate’s”! Coby was stunned that the man that saved him was a pirate captain and asked “y…your crew” Luffy answered only one but she is strong”. Coby then said “king of the pirate’s is a man who up tames the world’s grates thresher the one piece”! Luffy then said “yep that the one”. Coby then told him he can not do it that made Luffy hit Coby and he said “I am used to it, my ship mates beat me up for fun”. “It is not about if I can”, Luffy said as he looked at his hat, I am doing this because I want to And if I die then I die”. Coby was in awe and said “Luffy if you can fallow your dream then I can to”! Coby esplanade how he wanted to be a marine but was kidnaped and forced to be the crew’s cabin boy. At the same time Alvida had hared what Coby was saying and she grabbed her iron club and walked wither her crew. (Alvida is a fat woman who has a 4,000,000$ bounty and will usually ware a cowgirl outfit.)(She look’s beater when Luffy go’s to loge town.) ()()()()() Luffy and Coby were out side when alvida came. The pirate’s attack wene they saw the pirate Luffy had beaten. After Luffy beat them up alvida asked “you are more skill than the rest of my crew, I will give you 1 change to save your self, Coby how is the most beautiful on the sea.” As Coby was going to answer but he remember whet Luffy said and yelled. “It is not you” Alvida then swung her club at Coby but Luffy jumped in to take the blow and was still fine and said “that will not work on me” he then pulled his are back and it stretched as it came back Luffy yelled “gome gome pistol!” and he sent alvida flying. As he gathered up 5 crew member’s to turn in He singled Makino to bring the ship to the dock. They loaded up the money from Alvida’s ship And set off to a marina base wile Coby said that a pirate hunter named Roronoa Zoro was being Held there. Category:Luffy's new age Category:Fanfic